Amsterdam ou Regarder les vitrines
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Tu regardes. Il fait un peu froid.


Yo !

Ceci sera donc ma dernière histoire de l'année ... Joyeuse Saint Sylvestre

J'ai rien de spécial à dire alors bonne lecture !

 **Amsterdam**

 **ou**

 **Regarder les vitrines**

Tu te sens léger, il fait un peu froid. Tu ressors avec ton pote d'un énième coffee shop mais ça va bien. Tu as toujours bien supporté tout ça, toujours mieux que les autres. Peut-être parce que ton père était un modèle, dans le genre. Peut-être pour absolument aucune raison. Tu marches au hasard dans les rues d'Amsterdam, tu regardes les vélos. Les tulipes. C'est une belle ville, et tu te dis que t'aimerais bien vivre ici. Tu regardes autour et au-dessus de toi les vitrines qui s'étendent. C'est beau, ça te donne envie d'entrer, sans malaise. Le Δ-9-tétrahydrocannabinol n'altère pas ta vision des choses, elle l'accentue. Ces vitrines sont belles, bordel (c'est le cas de le dire), bien plus belles que celle de tous les Grands Magasins de Paris. Un rideau se ferme, tu souris en pensant au chanceux. Tu as vraiment envie de rentrer et tu sens qu'à côté de toi ton pote aussi. Vous êtes excités comme des gamins, immobiles, vous en devenez inconscients du froid. Vous avez presque chauds. Tes yeux repèrent une vitrine en particulier, ils remontent doucement.

Ça commence par les belles chaussures à talons hauts, leurs semelles noires. Puis des pieds tendus que tu devines juste, qui terminent des jambes finement ciselées. Tu vois tellement bien que tu remarques toutes les imperfections de la peau, mais peu importe. C'est sublime quoi qu'il arrive. Il y a ensuite des genoux un peu rouges à l'air doux, qui signent l'élargissement de la jambe pour donner la cuisse, luisante de crème. Tu remarques que le teint est un peu hâlé, juste à peine assez pour que ce soit chaleureux. Pour que tu penses que cette eau a connu la mer. Puis, il y a le bas des fesses, la culotte que tu vois en contre-plongée. Tu peux sans problème distinguer l'épilation en-dessous alors tu fixes, tu scrutes. Ça t'intrigue. Puis tu remontes encore un peu sur le tissus dentelle noir, tu jauges, tu juges. Tes hormones bouillonnent. Tu réfléchis à la mesure du tour de hanche, à leur roulement quand parfois la jambe d'appui change. Tu te figures tes mains sur cette chair chaude, étudiant le mouvement des os, des muscles. Ça se resserre pour donner une petite taille fine. Tu regardes un peu le nombril, plus bas, puis étudies le grain de la peau. On devine en-dessous la forme des côtes, comme un escalier qui conduirait innocemment jusques à la poitrine. Tes doigts comment des pieds les fouleraient avec candeur. Il y a là le soutien-gorge, maintenant les seins dans une forme ronde et désirable. La dentelle caresse la peau au rythme régulier et singulier de la respiration. Tu cales la tienne dessus. Tu remontes jusqu'à la clavicule apparente, tu la suis jusqu'à une épaule et redescends en suivant le bras. Il se tient fièrement, un angle aigu jetant nonchalamment la main sur la hanche. Les ongles sont courts et semblent souples sous cette couche de vernis pourpre. Tu remontes à nouveau, étudies la beauté de la gorge douce, qui mène agréablement au menton levé comme un orgueil. Plus haut, il y a les lèvres pleines.

Et tu vois, tu le vois.

Tu le vois le visage. Les yeux qui s'ouvrent sur l'âme. Et tu te rappelles que dans ce corps en vitrine il y en a une, d'âme. Son visage. Pas le visage, son visage, son visage à cette femme qui expose son corps comme un produit. Les cheveux rouges, probablement teints, qui en écho avec le rouge à lèvres pétant semble vouloir faire disparaître le visage, ou plutôt l'affadir derrière cette couleur. Le faire oublier. Mais il y a l'expression, qui efface tout, les yeux bleus qui se plantent dans les tiens. Tu as à peine conscience de ta bouche entrouverte. Tu te sens incroyablement mal. Elle aussi, tu le sens. Tu t'en veux de l'avoir regardée, non, non non, pas elle, non tu t'en veux d'avoir regardé son corps. D'avoir fantasmé, bandé intérieurement sur la dignité de cette fille, là. T'aurais pu te branler impunément sur ces images, la dégueulasser avec ta libido d'adolescent de vingt ans. Tu penses à monter, lui parler, la faire sortir d'ici. Tu es plutôt pas pauvre, tu réussirais, tu l'emmènerais chez toi, à Paris. Tu essaies de lui dire avec les yeux, elle a l'air de comprendre. Il y a une note d'espoir au fond de ses yeux, et tu fais fi du malaise, tu fais fi de son corps cru que tu as observé comme un porc. Tu fais un pas, lentement, tu ne veux pas lui faire peur, tu ne veux pas lâcher ses yeux. Tu souris comme un fou et d'ailleurs tu _es_ fou. Tu avances encore et tu vois sa respiration qui s'accélère – elle a peur que tu sois comme les autres. Si c'est le cas, elle veut pas espérer pour rien. Tu fermes les yeux doucement – _non, je ne suis pas comme ça_. Elle sourit du coin des lèvres, et la joie serre ton cœur. Son sourcil tressaute légèrement, tu ne comprends pas. Elle amorce un léger mouvement vers l'intérieur.

Elle ferme le rideau.

.

Voil-voilou, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je ne mords pas !


End file.
